With you, always
by I'mJustACrazyGirl
Summary: A Santana no le importa como viven, con tal de tener a Brittany a su lado, ella es feliz... Un femmslash que no tengo idea porque escribí :D Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen :'(...


With you, always

"San, ¿estás aquí?" pregunto Brittany al entrar al departamento.

Durante los últimos cinco meses ese departamento fue el hogar de Brittany y Santana, una vez que la rubia por fin pudo terminar de una buena la secundaria.

Santana, al saber que Brittany ya podía salir de Lima, dejo la universidad-de todos modos no era lo que ella quería- y fueron a probar suerte a la Gran Manzana.

Una vez que llegaron, con dos valijas llenas y dinero suficiente para comer una semana, fueron a entregar solicitudes a cualquier negocio, restaurante o bar que encuentren con un papel de 'Trabajo vacante'.

Con la experiencia en el consultorio de su padre, la morena consiguió un trabajo de medio tiempo como secretaria de un amable dentista que la contrato al ver la cara de dedicación y compromiso de la joven.

Brittany, por su parte, al ser tan buen bailarina la contrataron como bailarina secundaria en un pequeño restaurante que siempre quiere tener algún tipo de espectáculo para entretener sus clientes.

Como el dinero sumado entre las dos alcanzaba solamente para el alquiler, la rubia tomaba cada hora que apareciera como mesera y la latina siempre que tenía oportunidad para cantar la aprovechaba.

Pero a pesar de trabajar todo el día, ocupando lo que les quedaba del día yendo a audiciones para obras de teatro o grupos de bailes eran felices. No vivían con todos los lujos, obviamente, pero se tenían la una a la otra y eso es todo lo que necesitan.

"Estoy en la habitación Britt" Santana al no oír ningún sonido continuo "Es el cuarto a tu derecha cariño".

"Em, Tana… ¿Cuál es la derecha?" la confusión era notable en la cara de la rubia.

La morena dio un pequeño suspiro y salió de la habitación para que su novia la pudiera ver, mas tarde estudiarían sobre las ubicaciones.

Se apoyo en el marco de la puerta y sonrió.

"Hola Britt-Britt".

"¡Santi!" la rubia dejo las bolsas en el piso y corrió hacia su novia, lanzándose para abrazarla.

La rubia paso sus brazos por el cuello de la latina y esta paso sus brazos por la cintura de Brittany.

Brittany saco su cabeza del hombro de Santana y miro a su novia con un puchero en los labios.

"¿Qué pasa bebe?" pregunto la morena.

"Te extrañe".

La latina rio y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

"Pero si te fuiste hace- miro su reloj de mano- dos horas".

"Si pero dos horas es mucho tiempo. Son como… trescientos minutos" dijo la rubia como si dijera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Santana negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa formándose, van a tener que estudiar sobre el tiempo también.

"Tienes razón Britt, yo también te extrañe mucho".

Fueron a la habitación y se acostaron en la cama, la espalda de la morena en el respaldo de la cama y la espalda de la rubia en el pecho de la morena, que tenía sus brazos alrededor del estomago de Brittany.

Se quedaron viendo 'La Sirenita' por un tiempo y después fueron a preparar algo para cenar.

La mayoría de sus cenas eran cosas simples y que contengan la menor cantidad de fuego posible ya que mezclar Brittany y fuego en una misma oración solo traería problemas… y humo, mucho humo.

Estaban sentadas en la mesada de la cocina, dos tazones de sopa de fideos a la mitad. Brittany estaba contando lo que hizo en el día y Santana escuchaba atenta aunque fuera otras de las locuras que escuchaba a diario.

Con tal de ver a su novia feliz, ella era feliz.

"Y estábamos con Kurtie en ese gran bosque que hay en el centro, no me acuerdo como se llama…" Brittany llevo un dedo bajo su mentón, pensando cual podría ser el nombre.

"El Central Park, cariño" dijo tomando una cucharada de la sopa.

"No estoy segura que sea así pero no importa. Bueno, como te contaba, íbamos caminando y había un señor que hacia dibujos. Kurt me explico que se llaman retratos y que los hacen viéndote o dándoles una fotografía."

Brittany salió de la cocina y fue al living donde había dejado las bolsas que traía y trajo una pequeña bolsa blanca con un moño rosa.

"Kurtie, como buen delfín que es, me ayudo a elegir una foto y se la dimos al señor que hizo un dibujo hermoso. Despues le elegimos un marco y yo te lo traje para ti" termino su discurso juntando sus manos "Ábrelo, ábrelo".

Santana abrió la bolsa y saco un portarretrato de tamaño mediano. Bastante simple, es plateado y en la punta inferior derecha tiene un pequeño arabesco de color rosa pálido.

El dibujo era sobre una foto que les había sacado Tina en una de las reuniones del club Glee, ambas estaban en sus trajes de Cheerios, por las mangas largas Santana supone que la sacaron en invierno u otoño.

La morena tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la rubia y ambas miraban en otra dirección, mostrando que no tenían idea que les estaban sacando las fotos.

El dibujo era hermoso. Hasta el más mínimo detalle estaba dibujado. El señor lo dibujo en blanco y negro, utilizando un poco de rosa para las mejillas de ambas.

"La tarjeta la hice yo" dijo la rubia con orgullo.

La tarjeta estaba pegada en un rincón del marco, era un rectángulo de cartulina rosa con un dibujo de lo que Santana supone que eran ellas dos agarradas de la mano y arriba de las dos hay un corazoncito rojo con las iniciales 'S y B'.

Santana estaba sin palabras.

"¿Te gusta?".

"Que si me gusta… Britt, me encanta es hermoso" la morena subió su vista del marco hacia la rubia y sonrió tiernamente "Muchas gracias…".

Se acerco y le dio un beso en los labios "Te amo".

Brittany sonrió "Yo también te amo, Tana".

Santana se levanto de su lugar y agarro la mano de Brittany, "Ven vamos a colgarlo en la habitación".


End file.
